It's My Life
by shadowcat1028
Summary: ON HOLD set in the modern world, Kagome meets and marries Inu Yasha. She thought he was her soulmate. She is happy and in love, but it doesn't last as he begins to beat her... she turns to his brother for comfort... lemon later sesskag
1. Default Chapter

It's My Life

'' signifies thoughts

"" signifies talking

_Italics are flashbacks, memories, etc. _

Default Chapter

He saw the whole thing. He saw how she survived, yet was dying. How she needed his help. And he jumped in without thinking twice.

It was just another normal day when Inu Yasha was riding his motorcycle across the bridge over a river.

_Screeeeech!_

A drunk driver in a truck slammed into a blue Beetle, pushing it towards the end. The car broke the railing and the left tires were hanging over the edge, while the truck kept pushing it with its heavy weight. All traffic stopped as people got out of their cars to help.

"It's going to fall!"

"Someone's still in there! Save her!"

"Call an ambulance!"

Too late. The blue car fell into watery depths just as some people managed to force the drunk man out of his truck.

_The last thing Kagome remembered was a truck coming at her, driving on the wrong side of the street. He crashed into her, and she was knocked out. She could vaguely hear people shouting, sirens ringing, before she felt herself fall. Suddenly her car was filling with water at rapid speed. She shook her head and gasped for air. 'Get out of here!' But the door wouldn't budge. She beat upon the door, but to no avail. The car was completely filled with water now. Was this the end? No! She couldn't give up. 'Sesshoumaru!'_

Someone punched the glass window hard enough to break it. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out, but her seatbelt kept her trapped. He slashed it with his claws, grabbed her around the waist, and swam up.

"Wake up! Wake up! You're all right now!" He had brought her up to the surface with him. He put his hand over her mouth. "Shit" her heart was still beating, but she wasn't breathing. He looked around. He could see people screaming and police cars and fire engines and ambulances on the bridge, but they were getting swept the wrong way by the current. He had no chance of swimming back. 'This will have to do' holding her still in his arms, making sure she was above the water, he leaned her head back, put his mouth around hers, and gave her mouth to mouth respiration. "Breathe! Come on Damn it!" His efforts weren't wasted. After few more minutes, Kagome woke up coughing and sputtering water.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, but she seemed to be out of it

"…Sess…? No… Inu…Yasha…"

He thanked Kami that she was alive, but if he didn't get her out of the freezing water soon, she wouldn't make it. The waves were starting to get deadlier and it began to rain heavily. As if to answer his prayers, a helicopter flew towards them.

"Over here!" He yelled, waving his arm.

A rope ladder was tossed down, and a man began climbing down as the pilot tried to steady the plane as best as he could in the wind. But as soon as he was in reach Inu Yasha had grabbed the rope and was climbing it with Kagome thrown over his shoulder. "Go! Hurry! Hold on Kagome, you're safe now"

Back on land, Kagome was ushered in to an ambulance, while another tried to take him as well. "No, I'm fine. I'll just go home and change." He made sure she would be alright and left before anyone could question him.

"How is she?" an officer asked a paramedic on the scene

"She's going to be fine. May be a little flu, but no lasting damages. I tell you, if she didn't have her miko powers to protect her, she would be dead by now"

"She's a miko?"

"Yes. It seems her powers kept her alive through the impact and the fall. It's a miracle she only passed out. Normal person would have at least suffered hyperthermia…"

All this Sesshoumaru watched and heard. He had arrived in time to see his half-brother surface clutching Kagome… He slowly walked away, got on his motorcycle, and drove off.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just to clear things up, in this story demons, priestesses, humans, etc. live together  
Review! This is my first fic, so i could use alot of criticism.**

Chapter 1

_5 Years Later_

Kagome opened the door to their attic and slowly walked up the stairs, limping because of her slightly sprained ankle. She turned on the single bulb hanging from the damp ceiling. She shifted through many boxes before finally dragging on out right below the bulb for better lighting. She carefully opened the box. In it were many old, dusty photo albums. Kagome took one out, crouched down, and slowly began to turn the pages.

It were photos from her honeymoon, when she married Inu Yasha. They had gone to Hawaii and spent a week there. There were pictures of Kagome in a hula outfit, standing at a beach... of their date at the luau, watching flame throwers… many of them on the beach, getting a tan, having fruity drinks, Inu Yasha cracking open a coconut with his claws so Kagome could taste the sweet juice inside… he even taught her how to surf. Inu Yasha looked so handsome in his surfing suit, while Kagome wore a beautiful blue bikini. There were more pictures of them running on the beach… watching the sunset… having a genuine Hawaiian pizza… of the hotel they were staying at… She looked at the pictures of the day they left. They had promised each other to come back someday. Kagome smiled sweetly on the memories.

She put it back and took out another one. This one was of their wedding day. The first photo showed an enlarged one of them under a cherry tree, the sakura petals dancing around them as they gazed in to each others eyes holding their hands. She flipped through it as tears slowly filled her eyes. She laughed when she saw one of Sango slapping Miroku, as he yet again tried to grope her backside. Of course, it was a small wedding, but they were all there; Sango who was her maid of honor, Miroku the best man, Sota and Shippo who carried the rings, Rin looking adorable with her basket of pink and white rose petals (she was the flower girl), and Kaede, Kagome's mother, grandpa, and her friends Yumi and Shiori (I have no idea what their names are), even Sesshoumaru. They all looked beautiful, but Kagome outshone them all. She was in a white wedding gown that flowed behind her, which was strapless with flower patterned lace covering the rest of her upper body and arms up to her wrist. She wore a long veil with white fake rose petals scattered on it, and her hair in thick, tight curls with silvery sparkles. She was holding an elegant bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower, with some pink tint on the edges. She could remember the wedding as if it was yesterday. The music, the walk down the aisle, her friends, Inu Yasha, her happiness…. Of course her father passed away before, so it was grandpa who walked her down the aisle… Tears were now freely falling on her precious photos.

"Yo Kagome!" a man's unsteady voice called out. "Where the hell are you!" Kagome tried to quickly shove her box out of site, but too late. With a single leap, he had landed behind her. She could smell alcohol and perfume off of him. But she didn't wear perfume.  
"What are you doing" he asked angrily.  
"Please Inu Yasha…" she didn't turn around. She stayed sitting on the floor, closing her eyes.  
"Look at me when I talk to you wench!" He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her around. Kagome whimpered. He grasped her neck with one hand and lifted her into the air.  
"Inu Yasha! Let me go!"  
"SHUT UP! What the hell do YOU know!" he shook her angrily  
"Y-you've… been with her… again… haven't… you…" she choked out. Tears poured down onto his hands "That… slut…"  
He let go in disgust. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KIKYO LIKE THAT!" slapping her in her face. "Stop…" she covered her head.  
"The hell I will!" this time he punched her face, sending her to the floor. He got on his knees and started to choke her. "OUCH!" he yelped and stood up. A pale blue light had covered Kagome for an instant, electrifying his hands. "you bitch!"  
"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" the rest of her words were cut off with a scream, as he pushed her down the stairs. Inu Yasha heard a couple of cracks but he didn't care. He jumped after her, and started kicking her all over her body. "HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR MIKO POWERS AGAINST ME! I"LL TEACH YOU WHO RUNS THINGS AROUND HERE!"

At that moment, a little boy no older than 4 crept out of his room in his pajamas, holding a stuffed bear. "mommy…?"

Kagome saw her as she lay there. "No… go back… please… to your room…" she didn't want him to see this. Inu Yasha, with his back turned to his son, didn't see him. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU WILL NEVER ORDER ME AROUND!" He kicked her again, and Kagome fell down the stairs to the first floor.

_She closed her eyes, remembering the happy times before…. Before the abuse began… he came home one night drunk, and while he was throwing up in the bathroom his cell phone rang in the kitchen. Kagome went to pick it up… "Hey Honey. I can't make it tonight, want to come over tomorrow instead?" it was a woman. Kagome was shocked. She slid down to the floor. _

"_he's- he's not here. who are you"  
_"_Oh! I'm sorry, I-"  
_"_No, its too late for that"  
_"_its nothing, I gotta go now…"  
_"_Don't hang up. Tell me your name. don't you think I at least deserve that?"  
_"… _It's Kikyo. Im sorry about this" she hung up as inu yasha came down the stairs behind her. "I feel much better. I think im going to head out for a moment to clear my head. Don't wait up"  
_"_She cant make it tonight"  
_"_huh?"  
_"_she called. That kikyo woman. She wants you to come over tomorrow"  
__He could see her shoulders shaking. He slowly went to stand in front of her and kneeled. "oh kagome, I'm so sorry." He hugged her. She could smell her all over him. "no. no."  
_"_shh, it's alright" he stroked her hair. "No!" she pushed him away. "How can you do this? I thought we loved each other! I thought we were happy! Weren't we happy?"…._

"AHHH!"  
Kagome was brought back to reality. He wasn't beating her anymore. But she heard someone else scream. Shippo had tried to stop Inu Yasha. "you're hurting mommy! Stop hurting mommy!" He stood in front of inu yasha and hit his legs with tiny fists. "Get out of my way!" He pushed his son down the stairs after his mother. He started crying, but being a demon after all, was in no way physically hurt.

Inu Yasha lunged at Kagome who was now trying to sit up coughing up blood. He knocked her down. 'he's going to kill me…' she thought 'Shippo….'

BAM!

She saw someone knocking down their front door, blue and cherry lights flashing everywhere, some men in blue uniform pinning Inu Yasha down. The last thing thing she remembered was a man walking quickly towards her leading a medic, and kneeling besides her. She could see his angry gold eyes glow red. "Hold on Kagome! Hold on! Hold on! hold on…"

'…Sesshy?" tears streamed down her bloody face, and her mind went blank.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: sigh… must I do this every time? Me no own Inu Yasha. I own storyline and other made up characters like Myra**

**A/N- **

**1. Kikyo and Kaede are NOT related. Kaede is more like a… grandmother figure they knew for a long time. And Kikyo is just a WHORE.**

**2. Kjinuyasha- sorry if it reminds you of a movie. Not good. But this fic (well, most of chapter 1 at least) is based on a true story that happened to someone close to me. I'll try to keep what you said in mind for upcoming chapters… hopefully this one isn't so familiar. Many inspirations for this story came from people I know. Like Myra and Kotaro are my friends in real life.**

**3. Review! Flames welcome.**

He remained kneeling as they carried her away on a stretcher into an ambulance. Only did he stand up again when he could no longer hear the sirens. He slowly walked outside to his brother, who was being guarded by two policemen, until their faces were inches apart. One stared with dazed eyes and the other with great anger and hatred. "The wench deserved what she got," he said sluggishly.

In seconds Sesshoumaru slammed his brother into a police car with his sharp claws on his neck. "Captain!" someone said in warning. But he paid no attention. He glared with such cold, deadly eyes that Inu Yasha recoiled. His message was clear: "Harm her again and I will kill you."

"Take him away." He was handcuffed and driven away.

He went back inside the large, luxurious house. Of course. Kagome was a very well known, established doctor. A genius. They graduated from the same college, although he a few years earlier. Even while her so-called husband was always between jobs, she was able to care for her family. As she was one of the few mikos left in the city, her powers were in great demand and she cared for youkais as well as humans. The photographer and several other cops were already at work.

He found her kitsune don't ask me how a miko and a dog demon got married and had a fox demon kid hysterically crying in the living room while a medic tried to calm him down. He sent her away and crouched in front of him.

"Look at me, Shippo"

He did, but he didn't stop his crying. Shippo trusted Sesshoumaru. He was like his mother's best friend, not to mention uncle. He was comfortable around him.

"Wh-Where is my-my Mo-Mommy?"

"Shippo…" Damn it. How do you explain something like this to a kid?  
"I want my Mommy!" Sesshoumaru decided to tell him the truth

"She had to go to the hospital"  
"Mommy's going to work late again?"  
"No, Shippo. She got hurt. She might need to stay there for a while-" the rest of his words were drowned away by a loud wail from the child. Sesshoumaru picked him up and stood up, hugging him tight. "Your mom will be alright. I promise. I'll take care of you while she gets better. Don't worry. I think you'd better spend the night with me tonight. Rin will be there too. What do you say?" Shippo just nodded. "Can I go see mommy?"

"I'll take you to see her as soon as possible, alright? Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Shippo began to doze in his arms and Sesshoumaru walked out holding him. 'Everything…'

He went to his black Ferrari and put Shippo in Rin's car seat. He gave orders to finish up and for a report to be faxed to his house, and left.  
As he drove to his mansion he inherited from his father along with his own private land and quite some wealth and heirlooms, his thoughts wondered to when he met Kagome.  
She used to be such a bold, cheerful, caring, sweet girl. Her strength was what he had most admired about her. Not that he ever told her. He swore to himself never to be with Kagome. She deserved much better, and he could not let himself have her….  
He had watched painfully as his good for nothing brother took away everything Kagome held on to; her happiness, love, freedom, even her miko powers. He forbid her to ever use them and through out the long years it began to slowly diminish…

Memories came flooding back and Sesshoumaru pushed them away angrily.  
He drove up the circular drive way, parked, and took sleeping Shippo inside.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" A maid came running from the far end of the hall.  
"Myra, take Shippo to the guestroom next to Rin's"  
"Yes sir. Isn't he… Kagome's son? Should I prepare a room for her as well?" She knew Kagome. Everyone in Sesshoumaru's household did.  
He nodded. "She will not be here for a couple of days, however. I will be back in a few hours" He handed Shippo to her and turned to leave  
"Sir, where are you going? Is something wrong with Kagome?" She was worried about her.  
Sesshoumaru paused at the door. "The hospital" Was his simple reply.

_In the meantime…_

"Can we get a doctor in here!" Yelled a nurse who was already providing her with blood supply and IV's. Kagome was taken from the ambulance to Intensive Care Unit (ICU).  
Sango ran in to see her fellow doctor lying there. She gasped. "KAGOME!" Without hesitating she put on her surgical gown and gloves…

_1 Hour Later_

After waiting for what seemed like days, Sesshoumaru stood up as the door to a hospital room opened. "You can come in now" Sango said, and stood back to give him room. He quickly walked in to see Kagome lying in her bed, white sheet pulled up to her chest, her head and one arm wrapped in bandages, a foot propped on a pillow, and an IV leading from her hand. She appeared to be sleeping.

Sango began talking without waiting for him to say anything. "Broken right foot, a minor concussion, 3 broken ribs, a sprained wrist and 7 stitches on her forehead. But she'll be alright" she sighed, plunked into a chair near the door, and buried her face in her hands, her elbows on her knees. "Thank Kami it's not worse" She leaned back and covered her eyes with one trembling hand, while Sesshoumaru's usually cold, golden eyes darkened. "Sesshoumaru, how could he do this to her?"

He didn't answer. He took the seat next to Kagome and looked at her bruised face. "I have taken Shippo with me" he said after five minutes of silence.

Sango stared at Sesshoumaru's head with slight amazed look on her face. "Are you sure you want to keep him? Kagome will probably be released in a couple of days, but you know she has nowhere to go after her family moved away"

"It's no trouble" he said before she could finish. He knew she was going to suggest that Kagome and Shippo live with her for a while, but she lived with Miroku yup, they're married, their twin son and daughter Kotaro and Katara, Kahaku was that his name, and Kaede. It was a full house.

"That was very thoughtful of you" his considerate behavior was all too new to Sango. "Sesshoumaru… what happened to Inu Yasha?"

Unseen by anyone, his eyes glowed crimson for a brief moment at the mention of his brother's name. "He has been sent to jail. There's enough evidence against him for him to receive a restraining order against Kagome"  
"What will happen then?"  
"Nothing has been decided yet. But it is likely that he will have to go to court"  
"That's not what I meant. I mean, what will happen to Kagome and Shippo?"  
"She has the choice to lift the restraining order if she wants to"  
"You mean go back to their lives as if nothing happened?"  
"Yes"

They were silent for a while, both thinking of the damage that has already been done. A nurse came in to announce that the visiting hours for a while. Sesshoumaru stood up, reaching for his wallet. He took out his card and gave it to Sango. "I will come again tomorrow"  
"Please don't bring Shippo, Sesshoumaru"  
He shook his head in agreement. "He does not need to see his mother in her state" He opened the door and walked out.  
"Sesshoumaru" Sango called out. Looking back, he could see the young doctor standing by her friend, a hand on her arm. "She'll be released day after tomorrow"  
He nodded, and left.

As he turned a corner and disappeared, Sango turned back to Kagome and sighed. "Don't worry Kagome. Your friends will all stand by you. You're in good hands. You'll be alright with him. I can tell… he'll make his own brother pay, or die trying"

Sango sighed again. It has been a long time since she saw him so unlike himself, since he displayed any kind of strong emotion. In fact, it has been exactly five years…

Weary with everything going on that night, Sango turned off the lights to Kagome's room, picked up her bag at her office, and went home. She let the tears flow freely as she threw herself in to Miroku's comforting arms.

**Hehehe, the exact history between Kagome and Sesshoumaru will be cleared up in the next chapter… or not. But I'm working on it. Thank you to all those who reviewed! I know it's really short, but I promise the next chapter will have more "action" and "juice" to it. **


	4. Chapter 3

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 2- Doing What's Right**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I hope you are all enjoying this story! I know I am, writing it at least. Also check out my other Kagome/Sesshoumaru fics! They're called History Lessons (Kagome finds herself in history book) and Westside Love Story.  
Hmm ok so this story is kinda going slow at the mo... i'll try to get it on a roll. enjoy!**

"May Rin visit Auntie Kagome? Rin wants to give Auntie Kagome flowers so she will get better soon"  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. He had no intentions what so ever to take Shippo or Rin to the hospital if he could help it **(Aww, so protective)**. "Wait till tomorrow, she will be here then"  
"Okay"  
After a few moments  
"Will you bring flowers for Rin, then?"  
He nodded, and Rin squealed with joy. "Rin will pick lilies! Auntie tell Rin lilies is her favorite!" Sesshoumaru also knew this.  
"Tomorrow, Rin. You don't want them to wilt overnight"  
"Then Rin make Auntie a card now, and pick flowers tomorrow" with that she ran off to her room.  
The next day Rin shoved an armful of lilies tied with a pink ribbon, and a folded piece of pink paper (on which Sesshoumaru could make out her childish writing in crayons) into his arms, and hugged his legs as she always did when he left the house and bid him goodbye. "Give Auntie Kagome a kiss for me" she said and pecked his thigh.

Sesshoumaru walked in the hospital 15 minutes later with flowers and Rin's homemade get well card to find Sango, Miroku, and Koga talking in whispers outside Kagome's door. Sango was holding a white cardboard box "I made Kagome her favorite. I thought may be we could cheer her up somehow…" she gave a small sniff and Miroku tightened his arm around her shoulders. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers. Sango looked up with red eyes. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, good, you're here. Let's surprise Kagome" She wiped her face, regaining some composure, and put on the best cheery smile she could manage. Sesshoumaru nodded at Miroku, growled at Koga, and followed Sango as she opened the door to Kagome's room.

"Hey Kagome! How're you doing? We-" She dropped her cake, screamed, and ran to the empty bed. "KAGOME!"  
Miroku and Koga hurried in. "What's wrong!"  
Sango was crying again. "She's not here!"  
"What!"  
"She's gone. She must have sneaked off!"  
"But why?"  
Sesshoumaru dropped his gift on a chair and sniffed the bed. "She's left on her own"  
"Oh no, she can't! she's not completely healed, and- and- I just talked to her last night, she must have left in the morning. Where could she have gone?"  
"I don't know. But Kagome can't have gone too far" said Koga, turning around to leave "I'll find her"  
Sango cried into Miroku's shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Sesshoumaru-sama" he looked at him "do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Of course he knew. He was certain of it. It wouldn't be the first time she ran off there.

Without a word Sesshoumaru ran out of the hospital. He didn't bother getting his car. It would be faster on foot. He ran with his demon speed past the parking lot, past the highway, across the bridge, through the hidden path… he ran for 10 minutes, and finally stopped on a cliff, and looked down.

A small, sandy beach lay beneath him. _Their_ secret place. The sky was completely gray, promising rain, and the sea water was dark and getting heavy waves with the strong wind. And there she was, sitting with her head buried in her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, and still wearing her striped hospital clothes. She had somehow taken off all her casting and bandages and laid them beside her.

Sesshoumaru jumped down without hesitation, landing silently 50 feet behind her. Kagome brought her head up instinctively, it seemed, and looked around at Sesshoumaru. They gazed at each other for a while, neither saying a word.

Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes that perfectly matched the sea behind her, which was getting more violent by the minute, her long hair flying wildly around her. He could see her fear, her hurt, her pain, her anger, her confusion, her sadness, her inner torment… Then, without warning, Kagome suddenly stood up and ran towards the ocean.

Kagome had taken Sesshoumaru by surprise, the only person who was able to do so. He frowned. What was she playing at? She had more broken bones than he had in his life put together. Why was she running like that? When she stepped in to the water and didn't stop, he realized what she was planning to do.

It began to rain

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru panicked. He ran to Kagome, the water now up to her chest.

"KAGOME!"  
"No! Stay back! Don't!"  
But he was instantly by her side. "Kagome!" he grabbed her arms and stopped her from walking any further out to the ocean.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Let me go!" she screamed, and started kicking and struggling to get free. She was crying uncontrollably. With the pouring rain and thrashing around in the ocean, both of them were soaked to the bone in no time.

Kagome was still sobbing and struggling against Sesshoumaru, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She hit his chest with her fists and tried to push him away, but he clung to her like his life depended on this one embrace. "Kagome, don't do it… You're better than this"  
"Sesshoumaru-sama…" she sobbed  
"What about Shippo? Sango and Miroku? What about… what about me…?"  
"I- I can't… I can't stand it…"  
"Yes, you can"  
"He hurt me. He hurt me. He swore he'd never hurt me."  
"It'll be alright" He brushed the wet hair that was plastered on her face. "No matter what happens, I'll help you. I'll always stand by you"  
"He's your brother…"  
"That has nothing to do with it. It's about doing what's right"  
there was a long silenve  
"okay… I'm sorry" kagome said finally  
"Don't scare me like that again"  
She nodded. "and… thank you…"  
"Don't mention it. I promised, didn't I?"  
"Promise what?"  
_Right… she didn't know_. "Nothing. Lets get out of here" He picked her up bridal style, and got out of the freezing water. Buckets of water was pouring on them and it was getting dark fast. He ran to his car and placed Kagome in the passenger seat. Her eyes were closed and she was shivering.

"Kagome"  
She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to have to get you out of those clothes" she merely nodded and closed her eyes again, too weak to do anything else. He quickly stripped her save her underwear, threw her drenched clothes in the back, and retrieved a blanket from the trunk. He wrapped it tightly around her before driving off.  
"I'm taking you to my place. Shippo's waiting for you there"  
Kagome didn't move or said anything for a while.  
"Sesshuomaru-sama…" Kagome opened her eyes "How did you know where to find me?"  
Sesshoumaru stiffened. _Doesn't she remember it either?  
_"Your scent" he lied, a bit more coldly than he meant  
"Oh"

Then,  
"Inu Yasha… Is he… where is he?"  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He knew she'd be devastated, and he also knew she knew when she began to cry silently.

Minutes later he pulled up to in front of his mansion. He got out and opened the door for Kagome. She winced when she tried to stand up and swayed. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her and carried her again inside, leaving the car for a servant to park.

He was relieved to see both Rin and Shippo eating in the dining room. He quickly walked past them unseen and took the freezing Kagome to his private man-made hot springs **(duh)**.

Kagome wrapped a towel around herself as Sesshoumaru turned around and slowly waded in.  
She sighed and relaxed as the warm water eased her aching muscles and bones, but tensed up when she felt him behind her.  
"Let me wash you" he said having gotten in after her. She shook her head uncomfortably and tried to move away, but only grimaced and slipped. He caught her and held her back to him gently. "You can trust me. I won't try anything. I promise."  
Kagome hesitated, but nodded and let him clean her.

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought as he shampooed her hair. _There was once a time when she didn't mind it…_He didn't like her being so tense around him. He was not like Inu Yasha. He would do anything for her… He had done everything for her

10 minutes later he carried Kagome, who was now wearing a fluffy robe **(that looks awful lot like a certain body part of his)**, into his bedroom, placed her on his bed, and opened his closet. 'What is she going to wear?' he thought. 'I don't have anything else, would she mind wearing my clothes?'

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome crawled over (being unable to use her leg) and stood herself upright by climbing his leg.  
"I don't mind" she told him. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Sesshoumaru-sama" she took his clothes from his hands and ushered him out of the room so she could change.

He came back in a moment holding a first aid kit to find Kagome sitting on his bed wearing a pair of his gray sweatpants and a black shirt that was so big it hung off her shoulders, and… (_he gulped)_ his boxers. For a moment, it brought back a flash of memory, and Sesshoumaru remembered seeing her so before, long time ago…

_She sat on the middle of his bed wearing nothing but a white shirt that came to her knees, eating ice cream out of the container with a spoon, a serious look on her face as she watched a movie playing on TV in his room._ _He smirked as he sat down next to her. He, on the other hand, was bare chest with black silky pajama bottom. He took the spoon from her and took a bite of strawberry ice cream; their favorite.  
"Looks good on you" he said. Kagome scowled as Sesshoumaru laughed. He then put on a more serious tone.  
_"_Who said you could help yourself to anything in my room?"  
__She stuck her tongue out at him and snatched back the ice cream "Well you got the rest of my clothes all dirty and wrinkled"  
_"_That was all you, and you didn't seem to mind so much when you just threw them all on the floor half an hour ago" he said, making her blush. "I want it back"  
_"_Wh-what?"  
_"_I want my shirt back, Kagome" he repeated now tugging at it  
_"_Sesshoumaru! You wouldn't da-" the rest of her words were cut off as the ice cream went flying and he had her pinned under him on the floor.  
_"_I want… _you_" he whispered in her ear  
_"_Sesshy"  
__He softly kissed her lips, and she opened them willingly. He broke apart and looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled. He kissed her again, this time making a trail down her neck. He nuzzled her shoulders and Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as his hands slid down…  
_  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
He jerked out of his thoughts. Kagome was looking at him questioningly. He shook his head and sat down on the floor in front of her. He took out a bandage and began to wrap her broken leg with it, making her blush once again.  
"I can do it" she said quickly and tried to stop him, but he growled. He took a leg brace and strapped it on for her, then continued to bind up her sprained wrist. They weren't, amazingly, swollen badly after all her movement. Sesshoumaru took a piece of gauze and placed it on her forehead. "You don't want Shippo to see it" he said quietly, and Kagome nodded, still blushing.  
"Thank you"  
"Don't mention it" he put away the first aid kit and handed her a pair of crutches. Kagome gingerly got up and tested them.  
"That's much better" she said happily. "Lets go"

Sesshoumaru led her down the stairs into the living room, where Shippo and Rin were watching cartoons. Before the entered, however, Kagome put away her crutches against a wall and leaned on Sesshoumaru instead. He took her arm understandingly.  
"MAMA!"  
"Auntie Kagome!"  
The two little children jumped off the couch and ran to Kagome, who hugged them tightly laughing. "It's great to see you two again! Shippo, how have you been doing? Are you alright?"  
"Yes mom. Uncle Sesshoumaru took a good care of me"  
"Did he?" as Shippo nodded and gave Kagome another hug, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a strange look.  
"What" he said  
"Nothing, I mean… thanks. You didn't have to… I mean… why did you?"  
"It's the right thing to do, isn't it" it was more of a statement than a question.  
"I don't know how to thank you"  
"It's what anyone would have done"  
"No, not really"

He shrugged and sat on the couch. Kagome, Rin, and Shippo soon joined them. And there they sat together, playing, watching TV, and talking, and laughing easier than they had done in the past few days in the comfort of being home like a happy family, while the rain pounded on the windows, lightening flashed and thunders roared.

**Well there you go. sorry it took so long to update. kinda busy at the mo. tata!**


End file.
